


If You Did Anything To Her...

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl with curly brown hair stood with tears forming in her green eyes as she looked around the earth market place, lip quivering.

“Mummy, mama” The six-year-old girl shouts, strangers around her continuing to walk by as she cried.

On the other side of the market, two women ran frantically around trying to find their daughter. The only turned their attentions away fro a second and she was gone.

“Amelia” The Doctor shouts, fearing what could have happened to her daughter, worried one of her many enemies had taken her, or any of the people her wife had wronged had taken her.

“Hello,” A dark-skinned man said crouching down in front of Amelia Clara Song, the daughter of River Song and The Doctor.

“Hi,” Amelia said though hickups trying to calm herself down so she could talk to him.

“What’s your name,” He asked looking at her as if he knew her.

“Amelia”

“Why don’t help you find your parents,” He said with a smile standing up from the ground holding his hand out for her to take.

“Mama said not to follow strangers,” She told the man keeping her hands in the pocket of her one size too big coat.

“Then why don’t we wait here?” He asked with a smile sitting down on the snowy ground by her side.

“Why are you being so nice?” Amelia asked sitting down beside him, looking at all the people walking by hoping one of them would be her mothers.

“I have to apologise to an old friend of mine, and I think we might be looking for the same person,” He told her with a soft smile picking up some snow from the ground forming a ball before crumbling in again.

“Mister what’s your name,” She asked looking at the side of his face.

“I’m the Master” Before she had a chance to react she heard her name being shouted, she jumped up from the ground staying where she was as she began to shout,

“Mummy, mama”

“Amilia” Once she spotted her mama she ran full speed toward the woman instantly wrapping her arms around the taller women’s legs.

“Amelia don’t wander off again,” River scolded her daughter bending down to her high wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” She said with a frown,

The small family stayed in each other embrace for a moment before Amelia remembered the man,

“Mama, your friend,” She told the Doctor, looking over to where she had just been moments ago to see the same man now stood up looking toward them.

“Hello old friend,” He said a guilty look on his face as he stepped towards them River standing protectively in front of her wife and daughter, moving slightly as The Doctor moved her out of the way walking toward him an unreadable expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could do anything River pulled her back, whispering in her ear not to do anything to him in the middle of the earth marketplace. The Doctor glared at him before turning to walk back to her TARDIS, holding onto River and Amelias hands tightly as she walked, turning back once to make sure the Master was following them. 

“Amelia sweetie go to your room while mama talks to him okay” River told their daughter, the young girl looked between her mothers before nodding her head. 

Once Amelia was out of earshot, the doctor reached up slapping the Master right across the face, the slap echoing around the TARDIS. 

“I swear to the gods if you hurt her in any way you're going to with I left you on Gallifrey” The Doctor hissed out. 

“I think we have our wires crossed, I didn’t take her, honestly I was looking for you when I found her” The Master told her, truthfully not wanting to be slapped by the woman again, rubbing his bright red cheek. 

He swears he is going to feel that slap for the rest of his life. 

“Why are you here?” River asked, walking up to her wife trying to call her down. 

“I wanted to apologise, I was pissed and hurt that they did that to us, I felt anger toward you because you didn't know what they did. You got to travel the universe without that weighing you down and I was jealous” The Master told her, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“I hated that the only other person truly like me didn’t share the same hatred for them for what they did” He added, looking the Doctor in the eyes. 

“So that's what it came to, turning cybermen into timelords?”

“I may have gone a tad bit overboard but I was very angry”

“Get out”

“What, I’m here to apologise”

“I don’t want to hear your apologies so get out or River will shoot you” The Doctor told him, hoping he would listen, she really doesn’t like guns being shot in the TARDIS after the last incident. 

“Fine I will leave, but I’m not going to stop trying to make this right” He told her before leaving. 

“Sweetie?”

“I’m fine”


End file.
